Bretonnia
Bretonnia is a country located west of the Empire, between the Grey Mountains and the Great Ocean in the lands that were once part of the domain of the Elves. Bretonnia is second only in size, and military to that of the Empire, and more often then not, the two related nations would often have conflicts with each other, during the cource of history. Once in a few instances was Bretonnia ever allied with the Empire, and it was during the Great Crusades against Sultan Jaffar's invasion of Estalia, and the recent Storm of Chaos where they stood side-by-side. The Land of Bretonnia haven't really existed during the time of Sigmar and the eariler days of the birth of the Empire. Indeed it had been many centuries past, before a great Leader united the tribes of the Briton's in the same way Sigmar had many centuries before. The earliest days of Bretonnian history are not well known, though it has been implied that, as with most of the world, it was once ruled by the cold-blooded Lizardmen . After the first defeat of Chaos, however, the land that would become Bretonnia was settled by the High Elves of Ulthuan, during the reign of Bel Shanaar the Explorer. Elven colonies dotted the coast, of which the most famous was Tor Alessi (later L'Anguille). These colonies survived the wars with Malekith and the Sundering relatively unscathed, but soon faced the full wrath of the dwarfs in the War of the Beard. Bretonnia was the primary battleground of the war, which raged for centuries. The war finally ended with the death of the Phoenix King Caledor II and the theft of the Phoenix Crown. However, the war had so weakened the High Elves that the next Phoenix King, Caradryel, ordered the withdrawal of all elves back to Ulthuan, leaving the elven colonies in ruins. The few elves that refused his command retreated to the forests of Loren and over the centuries degenerated into the feral Wood Elves. History It was at this time that the first human settlers of Bretonnia appeared, circa fifteen hundred years before the time of Sigmar, and almost two thousand five hundred years before the rise of le Breton. These settlers migrated from the east, originally from the World's Edge Mountains, and after settling the lands of the Empire, crossed the Grey Mountains and entered Bretonnia. These primitive tribes had little knowledge of metalwork or agriculture and were poor warriors. They worshipped a primordial earth goddess and erected great stone circles in her honour, which remain symbols of the Old Faith to this day. Presumably it was around this time too that greenskins, both orc and goblin, entered the lands of Bretonnia, where they were to become a consistent plague. Approximately five hundred years later, one thousand years before the time of Sigmar, a second wave of human migrations crossed the World's Edge Mountains . These new tribes were warlike and fierce, and fought greenskin and indigenous human population alike. While most of these tribes settled in the Empire and eventually became the Empire, one far ranging tribe crossed the Grey Mountains. This tribe, the Bretonni, was to give its name to the land they found. Like their kin, they fought Greenskins and earth-worshipper and soon became dominant. The Bretonni were master horsemen and possessed of a proud martial bearing. They settled and farmed Bretonnia, splintering into smaller groups and making war on each other with much gusto as well. They would remain in this state for almost two thousand years. The Founding of the Kingdom: Unification of Bretonnia (978 to 1447 IC) When Sigmar founded the Empire, he extended an invitation to the tribes of the Bretonni to join him in his new confederation. Despite Sigmar's goal of pan-human unity, though, the cultural differences were apparently too large and this offer was quickly rebuffed. While the Empire experienced its growing pains in the first millennium of its existence, the Bretonni remained divided. It would be foolish to say that they did not advance, though, and the dukedoms of Bretonnia began to appear in something close to their modern state. The greenskins had lived in Bretonnia alongside the Bretonni for all this time, though, and as is normal for the creatures, eventually their population reached saturation point and they began to overrun the Bretonni. The dukedoms of Cuileux and Glanborielle were destroyed in this multiplication of orcs and goblins, and most found themselves battling to survive. One of them, Duke Gilles of Bastonne, fought the greenskins until backed into a corner. Highly respected for slaying the dragon Smearghus early in his reign, Gilles had rallied Duke Thierulf of Lyonesse and Duke Landuin of Mousillon to his side, but the three of them and their armies found themselves outfought and facing almost certain annihilation. The Bretonni army encamped beside a lake to face their certain doom on the morrow. That morning, a miracle occurred. A heavenly, ethereal woman arose from the mists of the lake, witnessed by the entire army. Of the dumbstruck Bretonni, Gilles was the first to move. He raised the bloodstained and tattered banner of Bastonne high, inspired by some genius or madness he knew not what, and cried "Lady, bless my banner!" He dipped the banner into the lake, at the lady's feet, and when it rose again it was fully restored, blazing with the icon of a grail. Other knights scrambled to follow, asking this lady to bless their sword, lance, or warhorse. Finally the lady held forth a chalice overflowing with light, and Gilles, Thierulf, and Landuin drank. These three were the first Grail Knights, and behind the banner of the Lady of the Lake, the Bretonni won their first great victory against the greenskins. Gilles led his army across all Bretonnia, fighting twelve great battles against its enemies and offering the grail to every other duke. The twelve dukes, or Companions as they became known, inflicted a massive defeat on the greenskins, and when peace had been won, agreed that so too would there be peace among their dukedoms. Gilles was dubbed 'le Breton' and 'Uniter', and with the Lady's blessing became the first King of Bretonnia. With the tragic death of Gilles in the year 17 (995 IC) there are much lamentation throughout the lands as all of Bretonnia mourned. Gilles's only son Louis, who was born under mysterious circumstances, some say he was the child of the Lady herself, became the duke of Bastonne. However, the question of whether he should also become ruler of Bretonnia was much debated. Many advocated that Landium of Moussilon should take the position, while other's believed that Landuin's rival, Thierulf of Lyonesse, or the wise Marcus of Bordeleaux, would make a suitable ruler. The majority of the dukes eventually agreed that Louis should take the role, but that posed another problem, for he has not drunk from the Grail of the Lady of the Lake, as had his father and all the other dukes. And no knight, it was decreed, no matter of birth, should be able to become Lord of Bretonnia without first having the blessing of the goddess. So it was that Louis left court and set out immediately on his quest to find the Lady and prove his worth before her, earning himself the title "The Rash". Thus was the tradition of the Questing Knight's born. For year's Louis the Rash travelled the lenght and breadth of Bretonnia, righting wrong's and doing great deed's. In his absense, Theirulf of Lyonesse acted as steward of Bretonnia, much to the chargin of Mousillon so it is said. Year's later, Louis entered his ancestral castle astride a mighty purebreed charger, his golden hair shining and his eyes aglow with noble power. None could doubt that the Lady has blessed him, and his subjects fell to their knee's before him. So it was that he as crowned as King of Bretonnia, and the golden Crown of Bretonnia, a gift of the lady herself was placed upon his broow by the Fay Enchantress, she who had borne away the fatally wounded Gilles who was the sacred representation of the Lady of the Lake herself. All of Bretonnia rejoiced in their new monarch. His first act as king was to formalise the code of honour that his father and the Companions lived by. The original vows of chivalric knighthood still exist within the halls of Bastonne, crumbling partchment decorated with the elaborate scripts that detail the duties of hte knights. All over Bretonnia, the knights embraced their vows, and many noble warriors gave up their castles and wealth to embark on the path of the Questing Knight. A wave of faith swept through Bretonnia, and the lady of the lake became the primary deity of the nobles. The dukes continued to push back the evil from their border's, and Bretonnia flourished. The great port cities grew large and sprawling with renewed trade, Grail chapels were built in place of holy significance, and the Fay Enchantress guided the Bretonnian's in the worship of the Lady. Hundreds of years, Bretonnia continued to grow in strenght and influence. When their lands were threatened, they crushed their foe's. King Gulliaume defeated the Orc tribes of the Massif Orcal highlands, spareing none. Lord Lamorte smashed the fleets of the undead at Savage Point. The hated beast of hte forest were pushed deeper and deeper into their darkened realms, expelled from the open lands of Duke Theodremund of Artios. The Crusades and the War's of Errantry: Invasion of Jaffar and Araby (1448 to 2490 IC) In the year 470 (1448 IC) the souther realm of Estalia was invaded by Jaffar during The Great Crusades. Diplomatic envoy's pleaded with Bretonnia to send aid, and the king sent out his call to war. Throughout all the dukedom's this call to war was heard, and countless knight's pledge their lance to the cause. In his noble wisdom, King Louis the Righteous gave permission for warriors of the Empire to cross Bretonnia on their journey to Estalia, for they too had pledged their aid, despite the lack of unification during the reign of the three emperors. The innumerable armies of jaffar could not match against the Crusading armies Mass heavy Calvary charges, for their desert homeland is not suited for heavy calvary warfare, and thousands fell beneath the charge of noble knights. Retreating back to Araby, but leaving a token force of troops around the important sea-ports of Estalia, Jaffar's armies were hounded by the Bretonnians who persued them tirelessly. The Crusading army finally managed to reached the sandy beaches of Araby and invaded one of the major city and trade-port of Copher. As the crusaders sailed, Jaffar and his men prepared for the coming invasion. When they finally arrived in the spice-trading city of Copher it was heavily fortified and the defenders were well prepared for the coming battle. Yet they weren't prepared for the wrath Jaffar had brought upon them, and once the defenders first started faltering against the onslaught of knights and siege towers, the high spires were pulled to the ground and much of the population were put to the sword. Not even the harsh desert condition's could perturb the knights, and their fevour very slowly took their toll on Jaffar's warriors as many desert tribes under Jaffar's control are growing tired of the war of attrition. Despite Jaffar having a far more vastly larger army then the crusaders as the war's entered their third year, Jaffar's armies began to disband, for many of the tribes of Araby grew weary of the despot's tyranny. After frustrating months of minor skirmishes, the Bretonnians faced Jaffar at the Battle of El Haikk. Elemental spirits of the deep deserts were summoned to fight alongside Jaffar's armies and, the despots army vastly outnumbered the crusaders and, the crusader army was being overwhelmed on all sides by the armies of Jaffar, and just when all hope seems lost and the army was almost about to break, a host of both Empire and Bretonnian knights charged furiosusly at the tightly packed army, and due to Jaffar's army consisting of light infantry and skirmishers with very little to no armor, they were mowed down by the hundreds and a great victory was won by the Bretonnian and Empire knights and the despot's force scattered with the death of Sultan Jaffar by a Bretonnian lance as the foolish despot retreated. Disliking the harsh, dry lands, for it proved too vast and hostle to be completely conquer, the Bretonnians sailed back home, with their cargo of exotic goods and treasures, while the Empire Knight's remained behind to hunt down the remants of Jaffar's army, and would eventualy lead to the creation of several more Knightly Orders. Meanwhile, a second great crusading force, led by Baron Tybalt, had left Bretonnia and was travelling the long road overland towards Araby. Hearing of the great victory, his force did not press on the desert kingdom's, and though many of the knights smarted not to have shared the glory, and the great many of them still wished to enter the lands of the hated Desert Kings. Nevertheless, under Tybalt's leadership they pushed into lands that had not yet been conquered by any civilised race. Seeking glory and honour, they south out the armies of Greenskin's that plauged these lands for centuries, and many great victory were won. The hardy Dwarves that dwelled in the mountains around these lands rejoiced, for the Bretonnians had dealt a serious blow to their ancient enemy, the Greenskin's, and they bestowed much praise and honour upon the Knights. Rare it was these day's for the reclusive Dwarf's to contact with the other nation's of men, other then the Empire. Yet these victories bestowed a bond between Bretonnia and the Dwarves of Karaz Ankor. These lands later became known as the Border Prince. Indeed some knights remained there, building great castle in the following decades. Despite these grand crusades beyond Bretonnia the dukedoms themselves were not left undefended, for there were still intermittent threats within the borders. One such threat coincided with the deadly Red Pox that swept through souther Bretonnia and decimating the population's of peasants living in the sinking slums and hovels villages. As if this were a trigger, foul rat-men creatures erupted from their tunnels and attacked the Bretonnian provinces. Marching to the aid of the Duke of Parravon came the mysterious fey folk of Athel Loren, lending their otherworldly power's to the knights to destroy this threat before disappering once more. Other perils have been succesfully defeated, including attacks from other hated minions of Chaos, be they beserker Norsemen or foul forest Beast. Throughout the ages, other crusades have been waged by the proud Bretonnians, yet none of them so great as the last one. One such crusade however was led into the deep deserts to the east of Araby, in the land of the Tomb King's, and a great many battle's were won in that year. Others seen Bretonnians fighting far from home, even as far across the ocean's as the jungle lands of the New World. Some of these crusades were declared as Errantry War's, a tradition that derives from the old custom of the Errands of Knighthood. Usually a young knight would be set a task by their lord, an errand that must be fufilled before they can attain full knighthood. Errands traditionally included such things as the recovery of a lost artefact, the slaying of a great beast terrorising a rural village or succesfully escorting a nobly lady through dangerous lands. However, in times of war and peril, a king may declare an Errantry War. At such times, a young Knight Errant may earn the title of Knight of the Realm through brave deeds and daring exploits on the field of battle. When an Errantry War is declared, many of young knights all over Bretonnia rally to the cause, eager to earn their full knighthood. These unseasoned Knights throw themselves in the thickest of fightings, often fighting recklessly trying their best to outdo their comrades and gain the attention of their superiors. As such, the king may declare an Errantry War when has a need to quickly gather a large, well-motivated, yet unseasoned army of knights. In the year 1223 (2201 IC) King Louren Orc-Slayer ammassed a grand army after declaring an Errantry War, with thousands of young knights joining the ranks of the more experienced retinues of the dukes. Togather, this army smashed the growing Orc and Goblin tribes that have been amassing for many years on the border's of Bretonnia. The traditional frontier's of the dukedom's were expanded, and many Greenskin strongholds have been conquered. New castles were built along these borders, and many of the young Knights Errant were granted these domains along with full knightly titles at the end of the war. The longest Errantry War ever fought was launched by King Charlen in 1442 (2420 IC). The Border Prince were overrun by enemies and, despite their bitter resistance, there were being worn down. Charlen responded instantly to their appeal for aid, declaring his intention's to rid the Old World of the Greenskin menace once and for all. Charlen was brave and mighty warrior, but was never known for his great power of wits and strategy, for scholars knew that the Greenskin horde can never truely be defeated. Nevertheless, countless thousands of young knights embraced Charlen's vision passionately, and a great army set off across the mountians. However, a great many knights perished on this arudous journey. At first, victory followed victory and the Greenskin's were slaughtered on the banks of the Blood River. Nevertheless, as the years rolled by and more young knights travelled to the region to gain honour, Bretonnia grew weaker due to the lack of defender's within it's border. For over sixty-years the war continued, draining Bretonnia of financies, leader's, and entire generations of knights. Eventually, under King Phillippe V, the Errantry War was ended after a devastating defeat at Dread Pass, where the armies of Bretonnian Knights, were slaughtered by the hundreds, as the Orc's pulled these proud knights from their saddle's and killed them wholesale in the mountain pass. The Bretonnians, in their pride, do not cope well with defeat, and were it not for the wise king ending the wars, then countless more knights may well have thrown their lives away in an effort to regain the honour of their defeated brethren, making Bretonnia extremely weak militarily. The Dead Walk's the Land's: The Incursion of Lichmaster Heinrich Kemmler (2491 to 2520 IC) The Dead rising from their graves is a common theme amongst the groupes of travelling merchants and commoners that journey around Bretonnia, reflecting the profound effect that the Undead have had on the nation. A very superstitous people, the idea of the dead walking is especially horrific and abhorrent to the Bretonnians, both noble and commoner's alike. Peasants often bury their loved one face down in the earth, with dried crow's feet in their mouth and cloves of garlic in their ear's, apparently to stop them from rising from their grave by some dark sorcery. In times long past, legion's of rotting warrior's borne upon the great sea raided the coastline of Bretonnia, slaughtering without mercy or thought, in fleets of shallow-bottomed boat's of rotting wood and bone. In isolated hamlet's across Bretonnia there are said to be foul vampiric warrior-knights, the most famous of these beings the so-called Red Duke of Mousillon who plagued the lands of Bretonnia and the dukedom of Aquitatine. Many powerful and couragous Questing Knight's had set out to fight against him, to rid the lands of these horrors, but none have ever returned. The cursed lands of Mousillon has long been associated with the dead. Indeed it is a very morbid realm, where dead and disaster is featured strongly in it's history. Being built on a sinking swamplands, and subject to frequent flooding, the tombs of the dead in Mousillon are built above ground - so massive are the sprawling macabre graveyards that they are like a City of Tombs in it's own right. It is said that all manner of foul necromatic sorcerer's lurk amidst the darkened crypts, plotting and scheming. One of the most recent, and major battles fought against the Undead hordes of the land, took place at La Maisontal Abbey, in the Grey Mountain's. A joint Undead-Skaven Horde, created and led by the dreaded Lichmaster Heinrich Kemmler and a undead Chaos Lord, Krell, attacked the sacred Abbey of the Lady. The Lichmaster is the most hated and feared figure in Bretonnian lore, and mother's used him to scare their children to sleep. Such was the invasion of Heinrich, that many of noble knight's still fear a second coming of Heinrich, one which would ultimately pull the great nation of Bretonnia into nothing more then a deadland's of rot and death. The battle was fierce between the noble knights and the rotting hordes of zombie's and warriors. As the battle raged on, knights and undead warriors fought viciously in the sacred grounds, were finally only by the heroic actions of the great Duke Tancred of Quencilles and his proud companion knights, who pushed the hordes back with his devastating charge. The Knight's returned victours and with much honour, for their victory was glorious beyond meaning, however this seems like a hollow victory, for the Skaven's have taken a mystical and powerful artefact from the Abbey. It is thought by most of Bretonnia that Heinrich died in the bloody battle, but nevertheless the Lichmaster escaped from it, and Tancred spent the remainder of his life pursing the hated Necromancer to the ends of the World. Tancred finally fell in the battle against the forces of the Lichmaster at the Battle of Montfort Bridge, just as the hordes of Heinrich was scattered, he fell before he could reach and kill Heinrich. It is said that Lichmaster is still biding his time to exact his revenge against Bretonnia. The Rise of a King: Crowning of Louen Leoncoeur and the Storm of Chaos (2521 to 2522 IC) The Current King of Bretonnia is Louen Leoncoeur, and in him the populace of Bretonnia can see echoes of the great knight and warriors of ages past. It is said that the blood of Gilles le Breton run's strongly in his vein's, and his knights gave thank's to the Lady of the Lake that they might serve under him, for his nobility and strenght harken's back to those time's of the Grail Companion's, the highest pinnacle of Bretonnian heroism. Louen has revived many of the old warrior traditions, including hosting great tournaments. Indeed, he will often take part in these himself, and has provent time and again that he is the great and most skill knight of the realm. Encouraging knight's to hone their martial skill's at every oppertunity, some have speculated that Bretonnia is currently as powerful as it have ever been, perhaps even more so. The king is wise, and he see's that a storm is coming. It is the belief of those closest to him taht he is readying for a new Errantry War. Some believe this could be against Mousillon, while other's say about a great evil coming down south from the lands of the far north. Whatever the case, Bretonnia and it's knights are ready. In the onset of the Storm of Chaos, a great meeting was called for all the great nation's of the Old World to attend, where Men,Elf, and Dwarves sit side by side to discuss the ineviatable invasion of the Chaos hordes and the coming of the Storm of Chaos. Knowing that he would need to gather all the forces he could to defeat Archaon, the Emperor invited the Elector Counts of the Empire, and indeed the whole of the forces of Order in the Old World, including the Dwarfs and the peoples of Estalia, Tilea and Bretonnia, to a great council in Altdorf in (2521 IC) known as the Conclave of Light. Many answered the call, even the High Elves of Ulthuan, and the mighty Archmage Teclis once again walked the streets of Altdorf. At the Conclave the rulers of Man, Elf and Dwarf agreed to set aside their disputes to fight under the banner of Order against the terrible threat of Chaos Undivided, for they know that if the Empire fall's, there will be no stoping Chaos from consuming all the Old World. Once Loueren returned to Bretonnia, he called for a Errantry War's against the hordes of Chaos Undivided, and a great and massive force of Bretonnian Knights raced towards Middenheim, from the Southern pass of The Empire, in the hope of helping the Empire fight against this storm, and probably, to save the world. The Lands Bretonnia is the second largest nation in the old world, about 1/3 the szie of the empire. The Land of Bretonnia is a feudal, traditional society where the peasants serve the knights in return for protection, while the knights are bound to militarily serve their lords in return for certain rights and titles. At the top of this feudal hierarchy is the King. Beneath the Kings are the Dukes. Beneath them is another layer of nobility, the Marquesses, the Earls, the Viscounts, and the Barons in descending order. The King, Dukes, Marquesses, Earls, Viscounts, and Barons are also each the lord of a number of Knights, who are the lesser nobles. Each Knight (including the higher nobles) has his own force of Men-at-Arms chosen from the most physically able peasants. In return for serving his knightly lord, each peasant is given a small tract of land for his family and can be expected to be called upon for service in times of war. The Knights' forces typically consist of the stronger Men-at-Arms and the more lowly Bowmen levies. The lands of Bretonnia are somewhat rural, often having little to no innovation's in science and philophy, and are somewhat backwards compared to the more technologically advanced nations such as the Dwarves and the Empire often shunning advanced weapon's such as Gunpowerder, Cannons, and Machines, seeing them as dishonourable weapons. The lands are also ruled by spiritual and mystical leaders, the Fay Enchantress, her Damsels, and the Grail Knights, who are all faithful servants to the Lady of the Lake. The Lady of the Lake gets her servants by stealing all children with magical ability by the age of three. The girls become wizards in service to the Lady, her damsels. The males are never seen again. For reasons of religious devotion parents allow this awful custom. The Knights of Bretonnia are divided into four categories. Knights Errant are young sons of nobles who must prove themselves in battle. If successful, they become Knights of the Realm, are granted their own small plot of land to govern, and are obliged to defend Bretonnia should they be called. Questing Knights are brave individuals who renounce their titles and worldly possessions and journey to faraway lands in hopes of being deemed worthy by the Lady (of the Lake) to become Grail Knights. Grail Knights are the most powerful and revered individuals in all of Bretonnia, second only to the Lady. They are living saints who represent the fearsome power of Bretonnia and answer only to the Lady herself. The Kingdom of Bretonnia is made up of 14 dukedoms: Couronne, L'Anguille, Artois, Lyonesse, Mousillon, Gisoreaux, Montfort, Bastonne, Bordeleaux, Aquitaine, Parravon, Brionne, Quenelles, and Carcassonne. Each of these, with the exception of Mousillon (see below), is ruled by its own Duke, who in turn has various nobles and knights who serve under him. The great castle of the King is in the fortified city of Couronne, traditionally the capital. The Forest of Loren is within the borders of Bretonnia, but is considered to be the forbidden realm of the Wood Elves. The Commoner's and Peasants The lands are notorious for their oppression of the commoners and peasants, which some say are more strict and harsh then those of other Old World nations. This dark side of Bretonnian is put out where, the nobles and nobility are above the peasants in many way's, often have all the say in any matters, and the peasants are often living in far worst conditions then those in the Empire. The peasants have nearly no rights at all, and are illiterate and uneducated. They are considered property, and must surrender 9/10ths of their crops to their feudal lord. As a result most of them will remain extremely poor throughout their entire lives. They may also not leave their home province unless allowed; as a result a certain degree of inbreeding is quite common. Many peasants are afflicted by clubfeet, extra fingers, lazy eyes, or similar defects. Bretonnian justice is harsh and any peasant who is caught stealing or poaching is usually hanged. An even harsher punishment is dealt to a peasant who attacks a noble. He and his family will be tortured and slowly dismembered, while all his friends and acquaintances will be crippled. Such is the price of rebellion. The nobles largely worship the Lady of the Lake, considered the national patron deity of chivalry. However the other deities of the Old World are respected and presumably worshipped on occasion. The main priestess of the Lady of Lake is the Fay Enchantress who is respected throughout Bretonnia. Other 'minor' Prophetesses and Damsels roam the kingdom, advising noble families, and occasionally aid Bretonnian armies in battle through their magical abilities. The peasants are not considered worthy enough to worship the Lady of the Lake directly. While they certainly respect and fear her, they usually worship the other deities of the Old World. The Blessing of the Lady Since ancient times, the Bretonnians have worshipped the Lady of the Lake as thier goddess and their primary deity, a figure of myth and legend who guides their kings and protects their lands from harm. Worship of the Lady can be traced to the earilest days of the Kingdom. It is said that she arose from a lake before Gilles le Breton and his Knightly Companions on the dawn of the Great Victoy of Bordeleaux. Wreathed in a fey light, the Lady rose from the water bearing a grail which overflowed with light that spilled into the waters of the lake, blessing the assembled knights until dawn's light broke over the mountains. Gilles famously dipped his bloodied and tattered banner into the radiant waters of the lake crying, "Lady, Bless my Banner" only to lift it from the waters, magically restored and bearing the image of the lady and her glittering grail. Gilles and his Knights rode out and defeated the Orcs, then returned to the lake after the battle to give their thanks to the Lady for her blessings. And at this lake, he and his companions swore great oaths of friendship and to serve the lady and remained together to free the lands of Bretonnia from the monster's that assailed it. In the years that followed, Gilles and his kngihts went on to win many great victories and since thsoe days, worship of the Lady has spread throughout Bretonnia. The lady herself is very rarely seen, and only in the most verdant depths of the land may she be found by a few priviliged and pure souls. Those who do find her are regarded as highly favoured and are themselves revered. Appearing as an ageless maiden of unearthly beauty, the Lady will onlyonly appear to those who have faced great peril and are pure of heart. Many knights, wishing to prove their valour, declare that they will go on a Grail Quest and seek the lady of the lake to sup from her sacred chalice and become one of the legendary Grail Knights, warriors of unsurpassing skill who are incapable of malice and impure thought. Sacred groves and area's of mystical power are her dwellings, and the Grail Knight are her protectors devoting themselves to upholding her honour. No base creatures or evildoers can profane her sacred places, and this is a duty that every knight in Bretonnia, not just the Grail Knight's, take very seriously indeed. The Bretonnia code of Chivalry is inextricably linked with the Lady of the Lake, as it is she who rewards honour and virtue, and the supreme sign of a knight's favour is to recieved her blessings. Throughout Bretonnia there are many Grail chapels built upon sites of holy significants, ranging from humble road-side shrines to great fortress cathedrals incorporated into a knight's castle. It is the sacred duty of the Grail Knights to protect these shrines and often such knights will devote the remaineder of their lives to defending the Lady's holy places. These knights are known as hermit knights and spend their lives living defending the shrines and relics housedd within. Places of Interest There are few cities in Bretonnia. Most nobles live in mighty castles in the countryside surrounded by a village and only the castles of a handful of dukes protect developed towns, which sport the same name as the respective provinces. The people of Bretonnia consider the life in towns to be somewhat unnatural, fit only for the most desperate and poor. The largest towns are seaports, centres of trade and harbours of the Bretonnian fleets. 'Mousillon' The Dukedom of Mousillon is the cursed dukedom of Bretonnia. The first Duke, Landuin, is reputed to be the finest knight of the Companions of Gilles le Breton and presumably the finest Knight ever. However after his untimely death the land fell into darkness and the name is now associated with evil, a refuge for vile men, dishonoured knights and creatures of evil. The first major incident to tarnish the name of Mousillon involved the Duke Merovech in the Imperial year 1813, during a victory banquet held to celebrate the defeat of an invasion of Bretonnia by the Skaven. But the knights and nobles who attended were disgusted to see his halls decorated with impaled criminals and the meals served by shambling servants who more resembled the undead than living men. In a drunken fury, Merovech accused the other nobles of insulting his hospitality, causing the King to challenge him. In the inevitable duel that followed, Merovech ripped the King's throat out and drank his blood from a goblet. (There is no evidence to suggest he was a Vampire, however). The rest of Bretonnia denounced the duke, and invaded Mousillon. Many of his own knights renounced their feudal oaths to him and swore allegiance to Lyonesse. After a bloody final battle, Merovech was slain. Five hundred years later Mousillon was involved in the Affair of the False Grail in which the Lord and Lady of Mousillon perished during a siege of their castle, and a new duke has never been appointed. However in recent years rumours of a self-appointed Duke have begun to circulate, a black-armoured knight who is assembling the evil men and creatures that dwell there. It has been rumored that the current King, Louen Leoncoeur, is planning to lead a fresh invasion of Mousillon. It is no secret that many Bretonnians would love to see Mousillon burned to the ground and destroyed once and for all. 'Brionne ' Brionne, one of the smaller duchies of Bretonnia, is nevertheless famed for its priavteers. The merchants and sea captains of Marienburg insist that Brionnese privateers are the scourge of their trade. 'Couronne' The King of Bretonnia's personal fief, the Duchy of Couronne is where he keeps court. The King's personal castle is built upon Elven ruins. Additionally, there is a temple of Shallya in Couronne that is one of the most popular pilgrimage sites in the entire Old World. 'Bordeleaux' The Duchy of Bordeleaux is justly famed for the quality of its wine. Holidays All holidays within Brettonia stem from the foundation of the Kingdom, with the traditions of the original Bretonni tribes suborned or rededicated too the Lady Of The Lake. These holy days now take preeminence above all others. ''Witching Night'' :' The day after the first night both moons are full, after the winter solstice. All Bretonians celebrate the Lady's protection of the land from evil magic. It stemmed from a celebration of the eighth battle of Sir Gilles Le Breton. Where the Divine Lady did bless the damsel's of his army, and the "'''''good magic" weilded by them upon the field of battle. A tradition has arisen throughout the Duchies that place the women of Bretonnia in charge of this celebration. Thus honouring the Damsel's with a sign of respect. Great bonfires are lit and effigies of male Mages and warlocks are burned upon them. In many rural areas an actual living wizard, sorceror or warlock is captured and cast upon the fire, with varied levels of success. Always it must being a woman who lights the bonfire upon this night. Lily Day '': This being a celebration of the spring solstice originally. A celebration of new growth, and concurrent with the Empire's {More-Growth} day. It is thus the most popular day for weddings. Most villages and towns in rural areas still follow an ancient tradition of choosing the most beautiful Maiden and proclaiming her the { '''Lady of Lillies. '} She then prosides over all festivities for the day thus being a queen for a day, able to pronounce new engagements and anull an arranged mariage if just cause can be shown. ''Peace Tide'' : The celebration of Sir Gilles Le Breton's final grand victory over the orks, thus forging the Kingdom. Festivals centered around plays about and dramatic re-enactments of, the first King's great battles. A grand feast is held with Tournies and Jousts. Pledges of fealty are being renewed this day, along with displays of strength and martial prowess preformed upon the Lists and at the Butts. Prizes usually being given out to the greatest Swordsman, Horseman, Wrestler and common born Archer. An older tradition from tribal days, holds that any ongoing feuds or conflicts within a community, should be resolved. Even if by duel of honour or a battle of champions unto death if demanded by both parties. Adjudicated by their local lord, baillif or a respected monk who is being of a recognised and royally patented Grail Monastery Brotherhood. ''Day of Mystery'' : This day marks the day the { Lady Of The Lake } first appeared unto Gilles Le Breton and allowed him to drink from the Grail thus creating the first Grail Knight. It is the most holy day throughout Bretonnia. The barriers betwix the Lady's realm and mortal, mundane reality are said to grow verily thin upon this day and night. Most people spend the day safely within a grail shrine, chapel or temple cathedral. Contemplating their sins and asking the Lady for her forgivness. ''Grail Day'' : Originally a day meant for the honouring of the Holy Grail. Grail Day has become a festival honouring the finest wines and a day of carousing and excessive drinking of wine drunk fully undiluted. A great feast is partaken of by the entire community, along with many Tornies and Jousting. Players, Jesters, Minstrels and artists are also honoured upon this day. As the specter of winter and the monsters of chaos it brings out approches, everyone celebrates in an air of nervous lurking fear of the harsh and long dark days too come. ''Kings Sleep'' '': At the approch of the Midwinter solstice, in the deepest darkest days of the year. All gather together too remeber that like the trees and meadows. Winter is turning and the land merely sleeps, as does the first and greatest king of the land { Gilles La Breton.} That he naught be dead only sleeping, awaiting the time he is needed again. This Holy day be maked with plays depicting his devine departure and return, along with prayers of a speedy end too the cold days of winter. A grand feast is held as all welcome the return of spring and regrowth, thus incorperating the much older celbrations and druidic tribal traditions. Very few places beyond the the most isolated rural communities still preform a blood sacrifice at the shortest day of the year. Known infamously as the Burning-man ritual. Such has been outlawed by the Grail Council and the King in Couronne. Days Of The Week The standard Eight Bretonnian days of the week, evolved with a heavy influence from the tribal traditions of their Empire cousins. There are of course many differences. Different names and cultural traditions colouring them greatly, as befits the more stable and civilised system of Feudal gardianship found within the Kingdom of Gilles La Breton. The calendar has nary been so formalised, nor so rigorously enforced as within the Empire. The actual order of the days, their importance and traditons in organising a community, and the daily tasks required to keep all running smoothly, varries greatly from Duchy too Duchy, and even within them depending upon how isolated a community is from its neighbours. The order here mentioned be the standard for the region of the City Couronne and its surrounds. Thus should it be the standard of the entire kingdom. A goal which the Brotherhood of the Grail council endevor to acheive at some future date. All days are being listed first in the common gothic root tongue of the peasant stock, then in the {''Courtly High Bretonnian} manner of the Noble class. ''Levy Day'' : or Jour-de'Levy. All peasants and freemen of a labouring trade, are commanded to practice of the Bow and staff upon this day. Being the start of a new week, the local lord or knight, gathers his Mense obligation and peasant Levy. There to drill them upon the order of battle should they ever be required at call. Thus the day has become a day of freindly competition amongst men, in the martial skills and the building of comradeship under arms. ''Kings Day'' : or Le jour du Roi. This is being the first official work day of the week and most commonly held as the first day of the week in most other Duchies. All folk return to work in honour of the King. peasants do give of their labour to their feudal lord and master as tithe. Thus they work the land and estate of their master in joyful service and loyal duty. ''Market Day'' : or Le Jour de Marche. Upon this day, also known as {Merchant's Day}, within all the larger towns and few cities of Bretonnia. All tradesmen and merchants are allowed to gather, thus too barter or trade in coin of the realm for goods and services. Although those larger towns with a royal patent to trade and commerse, have permanent markets and trading on a dayly basis. Peasants also are being allowed to barter crops and handmade goods for like, or with permision of their noble master, even for copper coin. The holding of gold and silver being forbiden unto peasants and bonded common labourers in many rural areas still. ''Baking Day'' : or Jour de Cuisson. Bakers and millers are being honoured upon this day. Unsold and day old loaves are offered out to the poor and needy as charity. Fresh baked loaves are seen as a greater act of honouring the Lady and better for gaining her special favour. In rural areas a baggett or croissant will be left out by the back door of a house with a small bowl of milk or a cup of wine to honour the local Faye. It is not unkown for a small favour being found left in return, within the cup or bowl the next morning, to reward a particularly fine wine or baked offering. Usually in the form of a small protective charm or tailisman, thus marking the wearer as favoured by the Faye spirits, and a friend of the forest folk. Beware in using such charms though, as the little people have a very odd sense of humor, and one may not like the results of their favour's. ''Tithing Day'' : or Jour de la Dime. This marks the mid week. Craftsmen and all freemen may offer of their labour or goods, unto their Noble lord. This in lieu of Tax in coin upon this day, upon prior arangement with the recieving Noble party. All peasants must work the fields or within the castle of their lord and master as due their divinely mandated and loyal duty. This be upon and not in lieu of their normal thithes in the form of crops coin and hand made goods upon agreement. The Baillif and other authorized representitives of their local lord do their rounds and collect such upon this day each week. ''Commons Day'' : or Plaide pour Jour. The day upon which one's noble lord and master hears the complaints of those needing advocacy. Judgment is taken against those whom have transgressed against others or have betrayed their duties. All higher ranking Nobles, beyond the level of rural knight of the realm, or those with large estates and many folk under their gardianship. Entitle junior knight Sherriffs or hire Magistrates and advocates to do this duty under their authority. Punishments and executions are usually reveiwed and or carried out upon this day. ''Lady's Day'' : or Du Jour de la Sainte Verge. The most Blessed day of the week. All spend the last half day in chapel. Proclaiming their loyalty unto the Divine Gardian of the Land. Re-swearing their service unto her Noble representitives, too which all are joyfully beholding and endebted. A day which is still traditionally finished with a meal of fish or any other water related fair if possible. Peasants usually partake of a frog stew. Thus honouring the {Lady Of The Lake}. ''Rest Day'' : or Jour de Repos. Thus we reach the end of the week, too rest and spend time with family and friends, in play and dance and song. Thus To enjoy all that the fair land of Bretonnia offers its loyal people. Peasants work their master's land and serve within his castle only half the day. Then are allowed to work their own or gather food and hunt, {If allowed to as a reward.} Within the forest and field for mushrooms, { not truffles }, berries and rabbit. Within towns the most common folk are permitted to use this time thus, to beg for charrity without harasment. From noon till sunset those with wealth and or Nobility, use the time to show their Noble chivalry and generosity of spirit. Thus earning the good favour of the LADY, and the admiration of ones peers or sweetheart. Timeline of Bretonnia This is a time of all major event's of Bretonnia's history, including those event's triggered or led by these Bretonnian knights of the realms. All dates are under The Empire's calender. The Bretonni calendar measures year 0 from the founding of Bretonnia by the noble Gilles Le Bretton. A single standard year is like the Imperial year 400 days long, divided into twelve months of 32 - 33 days each. With six intercalary holidays independant of the week days. A new year officially begins upon the ' ''{ Witching night }.' This being roughly around the same time as the Empire's {' Hexenstag' }. It shares many of the same Holy days as the Imperial Calendar from which it evolved, however with different names and cultural traditions, primarily a devotion to the '{ Lady Of The Lake. }' *-1500 - It is said that the Elves forsook the Old World and the insular Dwarves retreated further into their mountain strongholds. The land becomes overrun by all manner of evil-natured creatures. *-1000 - The chiefs of the Bretonni people, proud and warlike horse tribemen, traveled over the Grey Mountains. Hundreds of years of constant warfare follow as they settle in these fair lands, and attempt to drive out the Greenskins. *-700 - The Bretonni lands become dominated by around twenty main horsemen tribes of all are descendents of the first tribes of Bretonni that crossed the Grey Mountains. Smaller tribes are amalgamated into these or destroyed outright. *-650 - The Bretonni penetrate the Forest of Loren leave only a handful of survivors, driven mad by fey terrors, and the forest enters Bretonnian folklore as being a haunted, magical place. *-500 - The Bretonni tribes continue to fight amongst themselves for control of the lands, and the borders of each lord's realm constantly shifts. Nevertheless the tribes commonly ally to fight against the Orc's and Goblin's tribes of the Mountains. Many lords of the Bretonni built great strongholds in their land to keep the Greenskin's in check. *-15 - In this year, the foreign hero Sigmar fough against the Orc's and Goblins and broke their power in the lands of the east. *100 - History relates that fleets of undead came and did evil in the lands of Bretonni *577 - Greenskins raids increase, and many settlements are burnt to the ground. Retaliatory raids against Orcs slay thousands. However, several powerful Bretonni tribes fall and their lands are claimed by rivals *770 - The lands of the Bretonni isd divided into sixteen areas, each controlled by one of the major tribes. These have since remained relatively stable, althought two lands, Glianborielle and Cuilleux are latter destroyed. *930 - The lands of Cuileux, lying between Brionne and Quenelles, is overrun by a massive Orc invasion led by the warlord Gragabad. The horsemen of Cuileux ride forth in one final tragic battle, where their lines ends. Quenelles and Brionne ride forth, and scatter the Greenskin hordes but at a grave cost. The two lords meet each other in single combat to decide who will take the land. The lord of Brionne is cut down and Quenelles expanded. *932 - Balduin, Lord of Brionne, leads his horsemen to victory against the Orcs. *947 - The northern lands are overrun by Greenskin tribes, as well as Beastmen that pour forth form the Forest of Arden. Around this time, the Norse began to raid the northern coastline regions and the northern Bretonni tribes were devastated by these northerners. *950 - Rosalind of Bastonne weds Theirful, Lord of Lyonnese. Her brother, Gilles, and her husband become strong friends, and the ties between the two realms grow strong. *952 - Gilles of Bastonne becomes famed throughout the lands of Bretonni as the young warrior seek out and slays the giant wyrm, Smearghus. *974 - Orc hordes in the thousands never before seen begin to attack the lands of Bretonni. The lands of Glanborielle is utterly destroyed and subsequently amalgamated into Carcassone. Driving northwards, the Greenskins threaten to overrun Quenelles, Brionne and Aquitatine. *975 - The Orc armies attacking Bastonne are repelled, thought the Lord of Bastonne is slain. The new lord of Bastonne, Gilles leads his horsemen against the foe, joined by his loyal friend Theirulf and the famed Lord Landuin of Mousillon. Both Lysonesse and Mousillon are under intense pressure from Greenskin armies, and they hop to join with Gilles for one final great battle. *976 - GIlles is visited by a vision of the Lady of the Lake, who blesses him and his comrades. Thus Gilles, Landuin and Theirfulf becomes the first Grail Knigts. *978 - The famous battle of Gilles the Uniter, the Lord of Battles as he and his companions ride to save their lands. They are victorious in each and earned much honour, glory, and renown. The deeds of the Companions become legend's of aspiration for all knights, and these battles form the basis for all knights. *979 - The forming of Bretonnia. The lands of the Bretonni tribes are finally secured. A great meeting takes place in the home of Folgar of Artois. Here the formal dukedoms are created and the Bretonnian calendar is introduced. *995 - Gilles le Breton is struck down by a hurled weapon while engaged in a challenge against one of the remaining Orcish warlords of the Grey Mountains, near the edge of the Forest of Louren. As he passes from the world, he has a final vision of the Lady, and his men carry him to a nearby lake. There, he is placed on a ship and sails for all eternity. It is said that he will return to Bretonnia's most dire time of need. *996 - With Gilles unexpected death, it is finally agreed that his son Louis, should become ruler. He immediatly sets off to search the lands for a sign of the Lady and thus earn her recognition, earning his title as Loius the Rash. *1001 - After many great deeds, Louis gained the Lady's blessing. Louis the Rash is crowned with the Crown of Bretonnia by the Fay Enchantress, and thus becomes the king. He draws up the basis of the Decrees of Chivalry, cementing hte strick codes of personal conduct that the companinons lived by today. *1003 - Always competitive, Laudin and Theirulf have a major falling out, with some believing that the cause was over Theirulfs wife, Rosalind. A challage is fought between them with Landiun coming out victorious inflicting a wound across Theirulf's face. *1024 - Agilgar of Parravon is slain. His pegasus Glorfinial, is killed by a pair of Wyverns above the Grey Mountains, and the duke of Parravon falls to his death. *1045 - Bretonnian mourns, for Landuin of Mousillon is found dead at his bed. *1143 - King Guillaume defeats a horde of Orcs at the Battle of Armadur and purses them out of Bretonnia, sparing none. Theirulf of Lyonnese, the last of the Grail Companions whos life was extended by the lady, finally falls in battle. *1175 - Admiral Henri Lamorte of l'Angulle meets the fleets of the Tomb King Amenemhetum the Great, sent northward by Settra at the location of Savage Point. The Undead fleet was miracously repelled. *1245 - The Dragon Mergaste is slain by King Baudoin. *1275 - Lamorte Grail Chapel is pillaged, and the interred body of Henri Lamorte is stolen. *1325 - Tournaments of la Damoiselle d'Artois. One hundred knights jouist for her hand in marriage. *1336 - Duke Melmon of Quenelles disappears on the night of the Spring Equinox. Stories say he was caught up in the ghostly Great Hunt that is said to roam the skies on certain nights. Others say he wandered into the forest of Forest of Louren drawn by fey lights. *1449 - An army of KNights dispatched to assist the Estalians fight hordes of Sultan Jaffar of Araby. The despot is hurled back to Araby. *1451 - The Battle of El Haikk in which Sultain Jaffar of Araby is finally overthrown *1454 - A foul vampiric creature calling itselft the Red Duke terrorises the lands of Aquitatine. It is defeated at the battle of Ceren, pierced by the kings own lace. *1578 - The tournament of Guyenne is which King Jules joiust with one of the fey folk of Athel Loren and is victorious. *1593 - Smell the Gauntlet - A game popular with the peasant children of Brionne - goes awry and instigates a revolt amongst the lower classes. It is crushed mercilessly in a bloodbath by their Bretonnian Lords. *1635 - The Battle of Castellet, Raiders from beyond the sea attacks L'Anguille but was slaughtered by a massive force of 10,000 knights led by the King Philippe. *1681 - On one eve, the dead rises from their graves and terrorise the lands. It is said that this occured all across the Old World due to an ancient evil awakening in the south. *1715 - In the year, fugitives of the accursed Orc horde of the defeated Warlord Gorbag invade Bretonnia. The Bretonnians however managed to slay them all *1813 - The Red Pox ravages Bretonnia and wretched Skavens issued forth from their lairs and invaded the dukedoms of Bretonnia, only the timely arrival of the fey folk of Athel Loren, that Bretonnia managed to push back the vermin-tide. *1932 - The so-called Red Duke rises from his grave, and threatens Aquitatine once more. In his battle, the Duke of Aquintatine is slain. Neverhthless, the Bretonnian Knights are victorious, and the Red Duke flees into the Forestof Chalons. There he is pursued by generations of Questing Knights, but to no avail. *2007 - The Battle of Couronne. Repanse de Lyonesse leads her knights to victory against a horde of Chaos Mauraders. *2201 - King Louren Orc-Slayer declares an errantry war to rid the Old World of the Greenskin threat once and for all. Countless Orc's and Knights were slained during the great war's. *2297 - The Affair of the False Grail in which Duke Maldred of Mousillon and his sorceress consort are dishonoured and Mousillon is formally disgraced, and no duke has since been appointed to govern it. *2300 - In this year, nearly all the people of Mousillon perish from the Red Pox. Duke Maldred and his lady shut themselves within their palace but to no avail. *2320 - The cursed Skaven once again make raids upon the western ports. The King orders the dukes fleet to be strenghtened, and he grants them money's to aid the construction of better ships. *2336 - A man emerges from the Forest of Loren, claiming to be Duke Melon of Quenelles. Within hours he ages dramatically, and dies within the day. *2420 - Divinely inspired by the Lady of the Lake to rid the world of Greenskins, King Charlen renewed the Errantry Wars. A host of knights rode forth to assist the Border Princes and both knights and greenskins were slaughtered in the battles to come. *2422 - Retaliatory attacks from Orcish tribes ravaged Carcossone, while many knights were away fighting in the lands of the Border Princes. The impoverish land suffers frequent attacks. Many hovels were burnt down, and the populace suffered greatly, while the nobles did nothing. *2491 - In the year, the Undead led by the fell necromancer, Heinrich Kemmler, allied with vile skavens, sacked the abbey of Maisontaal. They are repelled by the Bretonnian host. *2500 - Louen Leoncoeur is crowned king of all Bretonnia *2512 - The Spring festival of Bordeleaux is interupted when four peasants dressed as a dragon accidentally slay the peasant playing the "Grail Knight" leading to a town-wide revolt. Some say it was caused by wine supplied by Duke Alberic, which leads to the phrase "as rare as the sober man of Bordeleaux". *2515 - A peasant named Huebald is knighted after saving the Lady Ariadne from the Beast of the Forest - Only the third peasant born to ever to have attained knighthood. He does not survive his first battle. *2517 - Rumours speak of an army gathering within Mousilion led by a mysterious knight. *2519 - The bearers of the Standard of Bretonnia, Armand, becomes the Duke of Aquitaine at the king's order. *2521 - Norse Longships raids have become increasingly frequent and the northern settlements are being slaugheted mercilessly. *2522 - The Storm of Chaos has begun and the armies of Bretonnia are gathering for the coming storm that will engulf the world in Chaos, and Bretonnian's knew that if the Empire falls, then the rest of the world will also. Sources * ''Armybook: Bretonnia (5th Edition) pg. 5 - 34, 17 - 19 * Armybook: Bretonnia (6th Edition) pg. 6 - 28 * Knights of the Grail (RPG) pg. 6 - 11, 14 - 20, 21 - 29, 30 - 34, 36 - 42 * Barony of the Damned (RPG) pg. 6 - 10 Category:Warhammer Fantasy Armies Category:Warhammer World Category:Bretonnia Category:Old World